The Not So Secret, Secret
by texmex327
Summary: So I have always wondered what exactly everyone else's thoughts are on the budding relationship between Deeks & Kensi. This is what came of it. Thanks to Jess for the help!


Callen:

They think we don't see what's happening, but we all do. We even have a bet going as to who is going to crack first, everyone has their money on Deeks, but I am almost certain it's going to be Kensi. I noticed it after Deeks had been shot; she was worried about him, but we all were. Sam said that it was because it was too soon after Dom's death. She hadn't fully recovered from his death, only to almost lose another partner less than 6 months later. I saw the way that Kensi worried about Deeks and I hoped that it was only because they were attempting to forge a strong partnership and not anything more. But then I saw the reaction she had to Nicole, and it was almost as if she wanted to rip her head off. No one expected that his cover had been so deep. I hadn't expected this reaction from Kensi. She was jealous; it was obvious to Sam and I. Sam had said he was going to talk to Deeks about the relationship between him and Kensi, but I never heard if anything had come from it. It wasn't until the case where Deeks was fired that I confirmed my suspicions. She was heartbroken…well as heartbroken as Kensi could be, over what had happened that day. I hated that we had to lie to her about it, but it was in her best interest that she be kept out of the loop. Once she figured out what had actually happened, I don't know who she was madder at, us or him. Their not so secret flirting continued almost immediately. Not to mention that she admitted to everyone that she _is_ his type. He got just a little bit too much pleasure out of that. I would have LOVED to have seen the look on her face after she admitted it. So until Kensi cracks, I have to keep adding $20 to the pot. It's up to $400 now. Who knows, maybe when I win, I can take that vacation.

Sam:

Deeks and Kensi, really, what can I say? Callen seems to think that Kensi will be the one to crack under the pressure first, but he's never been more wrong. I've seen the way that Deeks looks at her when he thinks no one is paying attention. It's the same way that Renko used to look at Kensi, before she told him where he could go. I've known Kensi for a really long time, she's good people. Deeks, well he works my nerves. But he's good for her, even if she won't admit it. How do I know that Deeks is going to crack first? It was during the case where she had been kidnapped. He was going out of his mind with worry for her. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but I could tell. We were all worried for her, without a doubt. But he was pacing back and forth in the Ops center (which was driving me crazy). If he had it his way, he would have searched all of Los Angeles for her by himself. So yeah, Deeks will definitely crack first. Hopefully when I win the money, I'll be able to paint my car – a beautiful yellow, just like Charlene.

Nell:

My money is on Deeks. In the past year and a half I have been working at NCIS I have noticed how those two seem to be drawn to each other. I remember the case where he was "fired" from NCIS. During the initial meeting, I looked around the room and realized the only person that was missing was Kensi. When I asked why she was missing, Deeks avoided looking at me. Hetty had mentioned that it would be in everyone's best interest if she was not involved in the operation. She had to be led to believe that his ties were actually being severed with us. I, for one, did not want to be the one to tell her what was going on. Then this week happened, I was grateful that Kensi was okay and she was able to protect herself. But not as grateful as Deeks, when he smiled and said _"that's my girl."_ Eric and I both turned around to look at him. The girly side of me wanted to jump up and down and say I knew it, but I couldn't do it. My plan for the money? Go see my mom. After hearing that Kensi had reunited with her mom, it made me miss mine just a little bit more.

Eric:

Deeks is going to crack first. How do I know this? It started a few weeks ago when he asked me if I had the audio from the undercover op at the club. Nell and I almost fell over laughing when we heard Kensi's admission and Deeks' response to it. We thought he was joking until he cornered me and asked me to put it on an mp3. I looked at him with a stupid look on my face, which he obviously did not find humor in. He told me not to tell anyone about it, so I didn't. The other day when I was in ops, I heard the ringtone I had made for him. I knew that Kensi wasn't in the office so I assumed it was a phone call from her. I give it another couple of months before these two realize that they are hot for each other. What am I going to do with the money when I win? First, I'm going to buy a new surfboard, then maybe send Nell some of those flowers she seems to like.

Hetty:

Oh rubbish, these two are probably dating and just not telling anyone. But I know better, they will slip up one of these days and when they do, I will be the first one to tell them both to make sure it doesn't affect their job. I can't afford to lose two agents.


End file.
